Toothpaste and Orange Juice
by Lovely29
Summary: Casey and Derek’s high school puts on a summer camp every year. Too bad its been cancelled for their senior year, but Casey has to make her Senior year the best from beginning to end. Will the events of Last years camp keep her from her summer of a life time?
1. Tiny authors note

Okay this will disappear once I have more chapters, but I just wanted everyone to know that I have never worked with this site before and it is really difficult so I write on wattpad and then post it here because more dasey people seem to read and write fanfiction here. I just want some feedback and a place where I won't be judged for writing what I want.

Thank you for your patience please enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 1

Family is always the most important thing. You got to make sure you always have each others backs. Unless of course that back is Derek's then we may have to weigh the pros and cons.

"What are you doing?" Marti asks coming out from under my bed as I finish typing in my online diary, waking me up from my blue background daydream. I minimize the window and turn in my chair.

"Uh, nothing." I say. "What are you doing under my bed?" I ask with a little more sternness in my voice. Marti just giggles and skips out leaving the door open behind her. I shake my head and hear loud music start to play. Derek must be back from hockey. I roll my eyes and ban on the wall. "DEREK TURN THE MUSIC DOWN I'M TRYING TO STUDY!" I yell not wanting to get up and looking down at my chemistry book. I feel my room start to shake from the base as I'm sure he turned his music up. I roll my eyes again and stand up and bang on his door. "DEREK!" I yell. I open the door anyway and see he's on his bed with headphones on. "DEREK!" I yell again turning his stereo off and taking the headphones off his head.

"Hey!" He yells.

"Why do you have music blasting through the whole house if you are just listening to headphones?" I ask crossing my arms.

"To bother you, now get out," Derek says pushing me out. I roll my eyes as he slams the door behind, but it quickly opens back up. "By the way, stay out of the living room tonight. I have a date," Derek says.

"Who would ever wanna go out with you?" I ask in a taunting tone.

"Only every girl at our school" Derek says quickly.

"Not every girl," I say rolling my eyes. Derek laughs a bit as I walk to my room. I groan as I grab the phone and call Emily.

"Hello?" Emily asks.

"Em, can we have movie night at your place tonight?" I ask her.

"Sure, actually you can help me pack," Emily says.

"Pack?" I ask.

"For camp. Come on Casey you can't say that you forgot?" Emily says. A flood of memories come back to me and I sigh. How could I ever forget about summer camp. The school thought it would bring the student body together and picked the most organized seniors to organize and create a great camp for the high school. It also happens to be the biggest party of the summer at the end of the camp. It's actually pretty fun and basically a big party every night, depending on where it is. Sophomore year it was just at the school, but junior year we all stayed at a camp ground that was near Sheldon Schlepper's huge mansion. So naturally the party was there. But now that Sheldon has moved it is sort of up in the air where camp will be for my last year.

"Right, do they have a location?" I ask.

"Well not yet, but I still have to prepare my outfits," Emily says.

"Just make sure you wear something great for the party," Lizzie says from the other line.

"Lizzie! Get off the phone!" I yell.

"I need it. Go over to Emily's house if you wanna talk to her," Lizzie says.

"What do you need it for?" I ask Lizzie.

"Casey, I'll see you soon. Okay?" Emily says.

"Okay bye Em," I say hanging up. "LIZZIE!" I yell.

"I'm on the phone!" She yells back slamming her door. I hear Derek laugh from his room and I roll my eyes.

I go down stairs and see Mom setting the table.

"Oh no dinner for me Mom. I'm going to Emily's," I explain.

"Actually Casey, I have some news that I'd like to say at dinner."

"We are moving back to our condo?" I ask almost too hopefully.

"No Casey. Something not nearly as bad as that," she says.

"Well, just tell me now," I say walking all the way down the stairs and sitting down in my dinner seat.

"Well it doesn't just involve you," Mom says.

"Dinner!" George yells from the kitchen as he brings in some sort of casserole. Derek hops down the stairs and heads to the door. "Derek? Dinner."

"Oh sorry Dad, got a date," Derek says.

"And I have news, sit!" Mom says.

"But Nora," Derek complains.

"Just for a little bit." Derek sighs and puts his jacket on then sits at the table. Everyone else comes down for dinner and we start eating.

"So Mom, what's the big news?" I ask trying to get to Emily's quickly.

"The school called," Mom begins.

"What did Derek do?" I ask glaring at him.

"Actually it concerns both of you."

"What did Casey do?" Derek asks smugly.

"Mom can we just get to the point?" I ask her.

"Camp has been cancelled."

"What?" Derek and I sat at the same time.

"But what about the fun activities? What am I gonna do all summer?"

"What about the party!" Derek says.

"Party?" George asks.

"I mean the end of camp dance. It's kind of like a party," Derek says. "It's through the school," he quickly adds. I roll my eyes slightly. The party is hardly through the school since it gets way out of control and people end up drunk and doing drugs anyway.

"The school said they didn't have enough funding because certain parents think it's a money grab," Mom explains.

"Money grab? It helps pay for the prom, new lockers, water bottles at lunch! This is so unfair."

"Actually most of the money was used for the location last year," Derek says taking his jacket off and making a plate.

"Wait, if their camp is cancelled does that mean no high school camp next year?" Edwin asks.

"Yeah what about us! Everyone says that camp has become the best place to really make a name for yourself and be cool for in coming freshman," Lizzie adds.

"Yeah! What about us!" Marti yells.

"Martin you can't even go for a few years?" George says.

"I still know it's for cool people."

"It's not just cool people it's for everyone," I say.

"Yeah that's why they let you in," Derek says.

"I will have you know that I am very cool," I snap back.

"In who's world?" Derek asks. I start yelling at him and he yells back at me causing a riot at the table.

"Enough!" George yells over everyone. We all fall silent. "Now I know you kids are upset, but there are plenty of other summer activities for you two to do. Lizzie, Edwin, Marti you will survive. Maybe it will be back by time you get to high school."

"Yeah we just get the short end of the stick," I say standing up. "I'm going to Emily's," I say grabbing my jacket.

"Casey-" I hear my mom say as I slam the door behind me. I start walking next door when I hear the door open again and Derek walks out to get in the car.

"You sure your date is still waiting for you?" I yell to him.

"They are always still waiting for me," he says cockily. "Just ask Emily," he adds as he slides in the car and pulls out quickly almost running me over. I jump back.

"DEREK!" I yell splitting the syllables a bit.


	3. Chapter 2

"I can't believe camp is cancelled. I had a blast last year. I actually couldn't believe it was through the school," Emily says as we sit on her bed watch Mean Girls for the 1000th time.

"Well I guess last year was so expensive that not even the funds made from us paying to go could pay for it," I say.

"Sheldon said he barely charged anything. In fact because he was student body president he wanted to make the camp free. That's why it was only like ten bucks a student last year," Emily explains.

"Maybe they needed to charge more for this year."

"They could just have it at the school again? The party would suck though, but the dance in the gym was fun I guess."

"Em, we both know that the dance was totally lame, and we aren't the coolest girls ever."

"We are very cool," Emily retorts quickly.

"Not according to Derek," I say under my breath.

"Well, bright side is at least we won't be so lame that we still have our virginities senior year," Emily says. I look over at her. "What?" She asks taking some popcorn.

"You aren't a virgin?" I ask her.

"Where do you think I was at last years camp party?" She asks me. I widen my eyes and sit up.

"So you... you lost it to Sheldon!"

"Keep your voice down. My parents don't know yet," Emily says sitting up herself. "And if you must know. Yes, it was to Sheldon."

"So you were having sex while I was-" I stop in my sentence not wanting to say what I was doing.

"What were you doing while I was, you know," she seems shy about saying sex.

"I- I don't remember." I say knowing exactly what I was doing but I've represented the memory completely.

"Too much punch that night huh?" She asks with a slight giggle.

"Uh, Yeah. Must have been something in it." I hadn't had an punch that night because I knew there was something in it.

"Anyway, it totally blows. My parents are going away for the summer because they thought I'd be at camp. Now I have to stay and house sit. Maybe we can have a party here?" Emily suggest.

"Emily, your parents trusted you with this beautiful house and you are just going to destroy it by having a party?" I ask her.

"No, I guess not." I start watching the movie then think about how I will be the only girl in high school to not lose her virginity before senior year. Everyone knows a lot of people lose their "V card" by their senior year. I'm gonna be the laughing stock of the school. "Emily, do you have research on people's V card in your hallway research?"

"Well, of course. But only if I have heard that it is lost."

"Do you know if Max still has his?" I ask casually.

"Casey, do you really think it's right for you to keep thinking about Max. You guys have been broken up for three months," Emily explains lightly.

"I know, but it was on my terms and I wasn't really thinking," I say knowing she's right.

"Let's move on for tonight at least," Emily says. I sigh and nod my head. "Good. Now the really issue is how are we going to be top dog seniors if we can't have the best summer ever?"

"Emily! I have the perfect idea for the summer!" I say excitedly. "We can spend our summer reading!" Emily loses her smile.

"Reading?" She asks.

"Yeah! We can start our very own book club," I say with a giant smile on my face.

"Casey, I think I'd rather sit by myself for two months."

"Em, at least it's something. I thought it sounded really fun."

"You study over the summer. Which is probably why you are still a virgin. At least I'm cool enough to be a free woman and not a stick in the mud," Emily says. I drop my mouth open super offended. "Sorry, I'm just trying to prepare you for what kids will say at school."

"They call me a stick in the mud?"

"Or a prude. I mean you have dated a lot of boys but you have barely kissed them."

"I've kissed lots of boys!" I say defensively.

"I know Casey, but people at school won't be so nice."

"Oh yeah, well, how many of them still have their virginity? Huh? Probably less than half."

"They are still going to act like they lost it though. You won't."

"I could."

"Oh please Casey. Even people have picked up on me not being a virgin. It's just an aura people give off," Emily says. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Well, I don't care. I am going to wait until I love someone and then it will be perfect," I pause. Emily turns back to the movie which is almost over. "So how do I get Max to get back together and have my perfect first time?" Emily widens her eyes at me and sits up.

"Casey, you can't just get back together with Max to lose your virginity."

"That's not the only reason Em. I love Max, and I'm pretty sure he was in love with me too. We belong together."

"Then why didn't you guys do it last year at the party? Didn't you spend like a lot of time together?"

"Let's not worry about last years camp. What are we going to do about this year? We have to get this straightened out," I say. "I was prepared to try basket weaving." Emily looks at me like I'm weird, like she always does and shrugs.

"I don't know Case, but I'm sure you will figure something out. If not we can always do what we do on weekends, but all summer." I sigh and nod in agreement. I didn't like not having summer plans and I had already marked out in my planner that I'd be at camp all of July and August. I was prepared to put my activity schedule in and everything. Now what was I going to do? My planner was going to be totally off. I can't have that happen, and I needed a way to spend a bunch of time with Max to get back together.

"Don't worry Em. I can figure something out," I say walking out of her room.

"Oh, um, bye Casey." I hear her say as I grab my jacket and put my shoes on and leave to go make a plan.

I open the door and see Derek kissing a girl on the couch in the dark. I roll my eyes and flip the light on as they break apart. "Hey!" Derek yells.

"Hi Grace," I say. " Derek don't you have an English presentation tomorrow that you should be preparing for?" I ask not really caring as I go upstairs.

"That's none of your business!" He yells up to me. I roll my eyes again and shut my door.


End file.
